In some wireless networks, a device may use active scanning to find out available networks for communication. Active scanning refers to a method where the device transmits a scanning request message. If the device receives a scanning response message from an access node, it may determine that there is a network nearby to which the device may possibly connect. If the neighborhood comprises a large number of devices and/or a large number of access nodes, frequent transmission of these scanning messages may cause congestion.